My life
by bandgeek2thextreme
Summary: Just as a reference, this is not about my actual life. I had alot of thoughts going through my head, however, at the time of writing this. please enjoy.


One day as I was walking home from school with my 2 best friends, Madelyn and Katie, my mom was waiting for me by the driveway. As I approached my mother to ask what was wrong, she said to me "Go pack immediately. We are moving again and will be leaving in 3 hours." My mother went back into the house to finish with her packing and knew I would want to be alone with my friends. I must have had a sad look in my face, because when I walked back over to them they asked "What is wrong?" I answered without hesitation "I'm moving, again." "How many times have you moved already?" questioned Madelyn. "This is my 6th time moving within 9 months. My mother just doesn't know when to just stop and settle in one place. I'm actually getting quite sick off packing up and leaving my life behind. It seems everytime people start to accept me, I'm leaving and having to go through the process of being stared at and being questioned for my actions and looks." There was a silent pause, for my friends did not know how to handle it. After awhile, I said "I hope we can keep in touch. I must go pack now. I will never forget you guys because you never judged me by my appearance or actions." I then gave them a good bye hug and they left.

As I was packing to leave, I began to question myself about different things in life. Why wouldn't people accept me and the fact that I'm different shouldn't matter to them? Why was it that people always seemed to leave me out of things and would make up lies about what they were doing to avoid me, even though they were my "friends"? Why did God keep me on this Earth and hadn't taken me when I almost died in birth, one of my attempts at suicide, or from all my drugs and alcohol? Why did it seem that people always seemed to be jealous of me? I asked myself these questions on a daily basis, especially the one about people being jealous of me. I had a father who was almost never home, was an alcoholic, and seemed to aim most of his attention on my 10 brothers. I had a mother who was racist, bitchy, never seemed to care for me, was super over protective and did a lot of heavy doses of drugs. I had 10 brothers, 5 older and 5 younger, that never seemed to shut up. I had to share a room with the 5 younger ones and it is not so pleasant. I would always ask my mom why people would be jealous of me and she always gave me the answer "Because your pretty, smart, and thin." I was actually a smart cookie, except for my forgetfulness and my OCD, but I never understood why she told me I was pretty and thin because I wasn't. Maybe she told me that to make me feel better, but it never worked. It always seemed that the people that would hate me or be jealous of me were fat, had boyfriends, were an only child, was a whore, or was preppy. I never really cared about what other people thought of me, but it seems that as I go from school to school, everyone starts getting bitchier and bitchier.

As we all piled into our 7 passenger mini van, I started to think of all my memories at Vans Middle School. I am about to go to high school in a few weeks and was still unsure about where I was going to go. I put on my headphones and listened to my favorite band in the world, Green Day. They always seemed to cheer me up.

My mom pulled up to the driveway of our new home and we all ran out, for it was a 6 hour drive and we were all crammed into a 7 passenger mini van. When we saw the house, my 19 year old brother, Ollie, said "How long are we going to live here mom? Is it even worth unpacking anymore?" My mother then answered "We shall live here the rest of our lives. Happy and forever." We all sighed, for she always said this at every house we moved into.

We took a tour of our new home, 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms. It held the same capacity of all our other 5 houses. I was already known that I was sharing a room with my 5 younger brothers, my 5 older brothers would share a room, and then my mom and dad would share a room. There would always be a fight over bathroom time, as usual. Also, we would settle, make friends, come home, and move. Sometimes I never even tried to make friends because I knew they would be gone soon.

Later that night, my mother and father sat us down for a talk, normally about what school we were going to go to. I was to go to Queen Of Peace High School. After we all found out what schools we were going to go to, my mother had some big news that didn't seem to thrill any of us. "I am pregnant again," are the exact words my mom said to us. We all sighed and said "Great." We walked to our rooms and went to sleep.

Once everyone was asleep, I did what I did best and snuck out of the house to explore the neighborhood. As I was walking, I ran into a group of girls at the nearby 7-11. As friendly as I was, I went and introduced myself. "Hello, my name is Kaitlyn. May I hang out with you guys? I just moved here a few hours ago and I don't know a soul." The one girl with black hair and was tall and thin and went by the name of Erin said "Sure." It was actually quite a shock for me that none of them questioned my looks. As they asked me different questions about myself, they asked me the question, "What is your favorite band?" I normally hated answering this question because people would always look at me with disgust and questioned why I liked them. I answered "Green Day." The little hyper ADD blond girl by the name of Kate answered "OMG! I LOVE GREEN DAY!!" To my surprise, none of them questioned why I liked them and it seemed to me that me, Kate, and Erin would become great friends. Just then I looked at my phone and noticed that it was 1:30 in the morning. My mother would be making a bed check soon. I need to get home, NOW! "It was nice meeting you guys but I really need to leave and get home. If I'm not home in 15 minutes, I'm screwed." "Nice meeting you too, Kaitlyn,"said Kate and Erin. I got home and jumped into my bed, 1 minute before my mom was about to come in. Shortly, I fell asleep.

It was the first day of school and I wasn't really nervous, except of what the others might think of me. As I walked to the kitchen in my mini skirt with black skull leggings underneath, a guitar shirt on, my studded buckle loosely put on, my hair straightened and my skull headband on and my hair slightly covering the one eye, my mom questioned "Is that what your wearing to school?" "Yes mom, it is. And you know what, I don't really care anymore about what other people thing. They can kiss my ass." My mom was silent and took me to school. I went to my locker to put my books inside when suddenly I saw them! I saw Erin and Kate. Was it a dream, or was this actually happening? They approached me, actually remembering. We all noticed we had one class together, band. I normally got made fun of for being in band, but it was one thing I did best.

As the year went on, I made more friends, mostly people in band or in basketball or soccer. I also got into a lot of fights, some that almost got me suspended. That is all I needed was to get suspended. I would have been killed and it would have ruined my permanent record. It was happening just like every other school I had been to, they seemed to hate me because of my looks or because they seemed jealous. Of course they were preppy, which wasn't to my surprise.

No one really seems to know the true me and what I hide inside, for I do not show emotions as much as others. No one seems to get me either. It seems as if I live in a world where everyone hates me. I've learned to deal with it and still question myself why. I don't think anyone will ever know the true me. I live in the days where I put on a happy face and not showing what I actually feel. I live with me forgetting a lot of things on a regular basis and having OCD,but no one gets that its something I can't control, although I wish I could. My life is an emotional roller coaster. After all the things I have done, I can not conclude with the easy way out. My life isn't perfect can't you see, but no one would know that cause no one knows the true me. I am me and that is that, so go fuck yourselves if you don't like it. This concludes this chapter of my life for there is no more as of now.

Part 2

It has been 6 months since we first moved into our house and we still haven't moved yet, but we are all expecting it soon. Since then, I have made quite a few friends, and quite a few enemies as well. I never let my guard down, for I am not that easy to fool, even though it may seem easy. I almost got into a fight with a girl who thought she was the shit and she thought she could kick my ass. As me and most of my friends new, it was impossible for anyone to kick my ass. Everyone feared me, for they thought I would send the devil after them. People have even asked me if I worshiped the devil. As far as I know, I do not worship the devil, even though the idea has came across my mind once or twice before. I never fear a soul, even though people think I'm "scared" of them. I wish people would just get a slap back to reality and realize I am not a quite little mouse that you can walk all over.

One day in school when we were just doing our work and minding our own business, I was called to the teachers desk to go to the principals office immediately. I was always called to the office, so it was no surprise to me. As I walked in, the principal just merely asked me a simple question. "From the looks of you, I was wondering if you were interested in being on our skateboarding team and the head captain." It was so shocking to me. With much enthusiasm, I answered "I would love to! Skateboarding is one thing I love to do!" The principal then gave me a list of games, players, locations, and a practice schedule. I was so delighted and honored.

On the first day of practice, we all basically got aquatinted and started off by showing what tricks we did best. Everyone was quite good, better than I was expecting. We still had some things to work on, but from the looks of everyone, it wouldn't be too hard. As I was about to perform the famous 360, I lost grip of my board and came tumbling down onto my ankle and breaking it severely. I never even felt any pain, until I saw my bone sticking out of my skin. They called an ambulance and said it would take about 6-10 weeks to heal enough for me to start competing. I figured out by the time my ankle got better, the season would be over!

Everything in my life so far hasn't seemed to be going right. I broke my ankle and lost the one thing I loved as much as band. On top of all this, it was my birthday in 1 week! I still had nothing planned and wondered if it was even worth getting excited over. Everyone always seems to think I'm weird because I get excited over the little things in life. No ones knows though that it is the little things in life that make me happy. As I've said and will continue to say, no one knows the true me and they never will.

As my birthday grew closer, I became more and more excited. Everyone seemed to get annoyed about me reminding them, but I really didn't care, because it seemed as if they got annoyed with me anyway. I was just hoping that with all the bad luck I had been having that my birthday wouldn't be a total disaster.

Finally they day had come! My birthday at last! I was to meet Kendyl, Kate, and Erin at the mall at approximately 2:00 p.m. As I got ready to go out, my mom was really high and my dad was really drunk and they told me that I was a fucking bitch and that they didn't want me to come home ever again. It tore me apart. Of all days, they decided to tell me this on this day, my day!

When I arrived at the mall, I told my friends what had happened. They all looked at me dumbfounded and were completely speechless. I finally made the gesture to get up and start shopping. We wondered around for hours until they had to leave. They were all going back to Kendyl's and wanted to know if I would like to join them. Since my parents did not want me home and I had nowhere else to go, I said sure and went with them.

When we entered Kendyl's house, it was real dark as if no one was home. I went to go turn on the light that was right next to me and a bunch of people with familiar faces jumped out from everywhere and shouted "SURPRISE!" Could this actually be happening, or was this a dream? I went to pinch myself and found out it was not a dream. It took my mind off the fact of what happened back at home, but I still just wanted my parents love.

They party was so much fun! I never wanted it to end. It came to that time when everyone had to go home. I just realized that I kept my window open and I could climb through the window. I had a problem where I needed to sleep in my bed and my bed alone. I thanked Kendyl for the most wonderful party anyone has every thrown me and left. I entered my room with great precaution and noticed a card on my bed. It said "To Kaitlyn. With Love, Mom and Dad." I was shocked and opened the card. It was what I always wanted, 5 Green Day concert tickets with backstage passes. Inside there was also a note that read "We are sorry for all the hell we have put you threw Kaitlyn and we wish so hard that we weren't the way we were. It is just so hard to quite what you like. Even though it might not seem like it, we really do love you. I hope you had a great birthday. With love, Mom and Dad." I wasn't sure to believe the note, or maybe it was one of my brothers saying it was from my parents. I needed to think, so I decided to take my cocaine and vodka and sneak out to the nearest park. I sat inside the slide, where I always went to do these things, and got high and drunk.

The next morning I woke up with the worst hangover ever and I was as high as a plane. Since my parents did not know of me doing these things, I decided to call Kendyl to see if she was home, since she lived right across the street from the park. " I am not going to be home because I am baby-sitting all day and I don't think it would be very smart to come around young children. Plus my parents would kill me. Sorry," said Kendyl. I then decided to call Erin. "Sure you can come over, but do you think you could keep a conversation with my mom when you walk in since she will start talking to you?" I answered, "Yeah. I've done it before with my parents, and they still don't know the things I do." She said OK and I started my way towards her house, since it was the only place I could go.

Once I got to Erin's, all I remember was a black light and me falling. I woke up and she told me as soon as she got me into her room, I passed out and had been sleeping for 10 straight hours. I had the worst headache in the world and felt like the whole room was spinning. There was an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I describe the feeling as eating 20 hot dogs and then immediately going on a really fast roller coaster with many loops and turns. I soon found my face in a toilet bowl vomiting away.

I stayed the night, since I was feeling better and knew my parents didn't want to be bothered with me. I thanked her for being there for me when I need a friend most and she said it was not a problem.

It seems to me that as things start to get better, something bad always happens. It never seems like I can be one of these lucky people who are always happy and could choke on money and happiness. Why would God have kept me here, I ask myself again. Why couldn't I be dead and be put out of my misery? Couldn't he see I wasn't happy here? I guess he has me here to do something important, but what?

Part 3

A few days have passed and all I could think about was the Green Day concert in a few days. I had 5 tickets, 1 for me, 1 for Kate, 1 for Erin and 2 extras that I didn't know who quite to give them to. I planned to bring my guitar and get it signed by the one and only Billie Joe Armstrong. I was so excited. I have long dreamed to meet Billie Joe and the time had finally come.

In school the next day, I was looking around deciding on who I should invite to the concert. Then it came to me that I should ask my friend Becca from basketball. Becca was shorter than me and was quite funny and loud once you got to know her. I remembered that I had showed her songs by Green Day and that she enjoyed them. I asked her in English class and she said she would love to go. Now all I had to do was find one more person to go. I finally decided I would ask Kendyl, since she liked Green Day. She was delighted to be invited and said she would go.

At home, everything wasn't so peachy sweet. My mom was dumping more shit on me than ever before. She wanted me to baby-sit my 5 younger brothers after school, help them with homework, do my chores, and still have time to do my homework and activities. My dad was always wasting our money on booze and my mom with drugs. We rarely had money, so that basically was saying I needed to get a job and get my own fucking money.

As I talked to my mother the night before the concert, at a time when she wasn't high, she told me that the tickets she had given me were fake and there was no way in hell she would have bought them anyway. Sure enough, I went on a website, typed in the bar code, and the tickets did not exist. I was on the verge of crying my eyes out and leaving home for good. And you know what, that's exactly what I did. I packed my things, went to my vodka stash to get some vodka, got some cocaine, and jumped out of my window. I nearly broke my leg doing that, since my room was on the top floor of a 2 story home.

I had no idea where I was headed or what was to come. I decided I would go to my slide tunnel that I always went to when I was sad and go somewhere in the morning. As I came to the park, I saw a few familiar faces. I saw Kate, Erin, and this guy Ray who was pretty cool and was also in band with us. I had never really talked to him before, but I knew him from seeing him in band. I went to say hi to them all and I went into my bag to grab my cocaine and vodka. I sat there for good 15 minutes smoking, drinking and talking about how much I hated home until Ray grabbed all my vodka and cocaine and threw it on the ground, broke every last bottle of vodka and stomped all over my cocaine into the dirt. As he did this, he said "None of this is good for you. Your only running away from your problems and making them worse, not facing them and taking them as they come. Also, I don't want to see you hurt yourself and become a fucking crack headed alcoholic." Ray had a point and I knew he was right, but it was easier said then done. I had absolutely no vodka or cocaine left, and I felt myself starting to shake. The only other thing that relieved me was gum. I pulled out a piece of gum and started chewing it vigorously. It was 11:30 and they were about to leave when Kate asked me,"Don't you need to go home?" "No. I'm running away. I can't handle their bullshit anymore," I replied. Kate then said "Your coming home with me. I'm not going to leave you here by yourself." I went with Kate, since she was a good friend. I think that's the only reason why I was still alive was that I had the greatest friends anyone could ask for.

The next day, Kate and I awoke kind of early, since we were going to Six Flags with Erin and Ray. We all met by the Merry-Go-Round and went round and round about 5 times until we got dizzy. We rode basically every single ride there. And then all of a sudden, I hear someone yell "Yo Kaitlyn!" I turn around and it was my friend Armando. I was actually quite surprised to see him, since I didn't see him for awhile. He hung out with us, since he was there by himself. After awhile, we decided to go to the water park, since we were hot and tired of riding on rides. That day had to be the best day I had in awhile.

Part 4

It was finally summer vacation and I had it all planned, I was going to move to Kate's house, have her adopt me, and change my name. It was the perfect plan, or was it? As everyone started leaving the school, I went to Kate's band locker so she could take me home with her. Today was the day I waited for, a family to care and love for me. As I got into her car, there was another person in the car besides her mom, MY MOM! I was freaking out. I wanted the hell out of that car. Kate's mom explained to me that they could not adopt me because my mom refused to sign the papers. I was so pissed! I ran out of the car, dragging Kate along with me and showed her to my slide tunnel. I grabbed a huge handful of gum and started chewing it with all my might. Ray had stopped my cocaine and vodka addiction and since then, gum was my new drug. I sat in my tunnel curled up in a ball and sobbing. Kate knew just to let me be. As i was sobbing, Kate called up a few of my friends so I would be "happy."

About 15 minutes had passed and all of a sudden I heard a Green Day song! I crawled out of my tunnel and saw Kate, Erin, and Ray standing there with a CD player playing my favorite Green Day CD of all time, Bullet in a Bible. By the expressions on their face, I could tell they were worried about me. I walked over to them, acting like nothing was wrong even though I knew Kate had told them what had happened. They each gave me a hug that made me feel better.

All of a sudden, I saw them! Stephanie and Chloe, two girls from school I did not like. I had to admit Chloe was okay away from Stephanie, but Stephanie controlled Chloe to much. As they approached me, Stephanie piped up, "Hey look its tunnel girl! She has no one! No one to care or love her! My god, when is she going to grow up and learn to just suck it up!" I had had just about enough with her smart ass mouth and got up and punched the lights out of her. It felt so good too. After I did that, Stephanie had to say, "You may have beaten the shit out of me but its not going to make you family care and love for you. Just face it, NO ONE LIKES YOU!" As I was about to go after her again, Kate held me back and said, "I care for her." And then Erin and Ray both said "We care for her, too." Kate then said, "We may not be blood related, but the four of us make a family that cares for one another and loves eachother." Stephanie had a look of disgust and her and her clone Chloe walked away. "Thanks you guys for being there for me." I said. They said it was nothing and everything they said was indeed true. I have never been so grateful in my life.

After Stephanie and Chloe had left, Kate piped up, "How about all of you guys come over and we will all hang out?" Erin, Ray, and I said we would love to and we went to Kate's house for a night of fun.

It was about 11 o'clock at night and we were all about to leave. Kate asked if I wanted to sleep over and I replied, "I think I will try going home. What the worst that could happen?" I thanked Kate for having me over and walked home.

When I got home, there was a strange car in the driveway. I walked into the house and my mom said, "There she is!" They grabbed me and sat me by the table. "What the fuck is going on here!" The man in the weird gray suit said, "You mother has informed us that you are psycho and need help and are always getting into trouble." I then replied "What the fuck? I'm fine by myself. My mother could give two shits about me! Why should she try to start now?" The man then said, "We are taking you to a boarding school where you will be straightened out and will stop with all you crud." I got up from the table frustrated, went to my room and told the man, "May I go to my room and gather a few belongings?" The man said sure and I went to my room. Right away I got on my phone and called Kate. She did not answer her phone so I called Erin and again no answer. My last hope was calling Ray. Believe it or not, he answered. In a panic I asked him,"Is it alright if I camp out at you place tonight? I'm sneaking out. My moms trying to send me to a boarding school and I don't want to go and leave all my friends." Ray then said, "Sure, I guess so." I replied, "Okay, thanks. I 'll be over shortly, I'm making a run for it. Bye!" I hung up the phone, grabbed a few things, put them in a bag, left my brothers a note and jumped out my window and ran for my live. I got to Rays house in about 5 minutes. I knocked on his door and he let me in. He showed me to the room I would be staying in and I thanked him again for letting me stay with him. It was about 1:30 in the morning and I was tired so we both went to bed and me hoping no one would find me here.

Part 5

The next day we both awoke and decided to hang out at the park. When we got there, Erin and Kate were already there wondering what had happened. I told them how my mom wants me to go to a boarding school and how I ran away to Ray's house. The three of them came up with an idea that might actually work and my mom will never find me. I will stay at all three of their houses, rotating every day. My mom didn't know where any of them lived, and even if she did, she wouldn't be able to find me. All of a sudden I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw my brother Ollie! I was so happy to see him. "Figured you might be up here," he said. He then added, "I need to talk to you, alone." I gestured to my friends to go away and they did. "What's up?" I asked. "I think it might be hard for you, but you need to come home, now!" said Ollie. I then asked, "Why should I go back? I've been fine by myself. This is the best I've felt my whole life." Ollie then interrupted by saying, "Mom needs to talk to you and she's in the hospital about to have her baby. She said what she needs to ask you is urgent." I replied by saying, "Fine I'll go, but my friends are coming with me." I called my friends over and Ollie drove us all to the hospital.

When we arrived in my moms room, she had just had her baby. I walked over to my mom and asked, "What did you need to tell me that is so urgent?" My mom replied, "I am going to let you be adopted by Kate's family. We need room for your new sister so I decided to get rid of you. Good bye!" Just then I felt like crying. I felt like my whole world came crashing down. Don't get me wrong, I did want to move in with Kate, but I never thought it would be because of a new kid. I ran out of the hospital with a broken heart. Ollie chased after me, for he was the only brother I actually got along with and he was the only one that cared for me and looked after me. Once Ollie caught up to me, he told me that my sister's name was Catherine. At them moment I didn't care because I was so upset, but I gave my heart to that baby, knowing she would probably be treated just the same way they treated me. Ollie didn't keep me long and said he would come visit me every chance he got. He didn't have much time to se me since he went to college half way across the country. I didn't blame him for going to college so far away either.

Once I left them hospital, I snuck into my room with Erin, Kate, and Ray to grab a few of my things. I wrote my brothers another note telling them the whole story. Before I left though, I had to do one thing. I went into my parents bedroom, it was always off limits to us kids and it we dared go in there, we'd be skinned alive. I walked in there, grabbed my dad's booze and mom's drugs and broke every bottle and stomped on the drugs. I then took my sharpie marker and wrote everywhere "IT WAS ME, KAITLYN. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW? I WISH YOU GUYS GO DIE AND BURN IN HELL ALREADY!" After that I left and started my new adventure living with Kate.

Part 6

The next day I was officially a part of Kate's family. I was going to change my name, but I decided not to. I was going to have my own room! I was so excited. I never had my own room and I wouldn't have all my brothers around either. Her parents, my new mom and dad, went out to get me a bed. When we got home, I arranged my room the way I always wanted to. I painted my room black with green stripes. I set up my guitar and drum set and put my trumpet, clarinet, and baritone in the corner where I always put my instruments. I then put my dresser against the wall and put my clothes in it. Then, I stuck a bunch of band posters against my wall. Finally I set up my strobe light. My room was the best it could have been.

Soon after I finished, me and Kate decided to go to the park to meet up with Erin and Ray. When we arrived, I saw two familiar faces by the slide. It was Katie and Madelyn! I couldn't believe they were here. I introduced them to Erin, Kate, and Ray. Then I asked them, "Why are you guys here?" They replied, "We're moving up here." I was so happy. All my friends in one little town. After we sat and talked for awhile, we decided to go see "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." We started on our way to the movie theatre.

After the movie, we bumped into Stephanie and Chloe and they were with 2 boys by the name of Justin and Jon. Stephanie pointed at me and said, "That's tunnel girl Justy poo!" At this point I was cracking up and chuckled, "What the fuck is a Justy poo?" Justin then moved toward me and said, "Only Stephanie can call me Justy poo."Justin then pushed me as if it was a "threat." Justin then asked me, "Are you the girl who punched the lights out of my Stephy poo?" Again, I started to laugh and said, "Yeah, what's it to ya?"

Justin replied, "Then I have to kick your ass!" I started to crack up for the third time within 3 minutes. Justin may have muscles and be a guy, but would that stop me? Hell no! Justin then charged at me and started to punch me. I punched back with all my might until Ray butted in and said, "THAT'S ENOUGH YOU GUYS! Stop it before the security guards take you away. And Justin, leave Kaitlyn alone!" With that, Justin walked away and motioned for Jon, Stephanie, and Chloe to follow. I then told Ray thanks for stopping the fight and he said it was nothing.

Later that night, there was an unsuspected knock at the door during dinner. Kate's mom got up from the dinner table and answered the door. To my surprise, it was my brother Ollie....with my sister Catherine! Ollie walked into the house and said to Kate's mom, "I am so sorry for interrupting during dinner." Kate's mom then said, "It is okay. You can take a seat on the couch. I will tell Kaitlyn you are here." As soon as I heard that, I finished the rest of my dinner in a flash and went over to Ollie. As I sat onto the couch, Ollie said, "I figured you would like to see you baby sister." I grabbed Catherine and looked into her eyes. She looked exactly like me when I was a baby. Then I noticed some unsuspected marks on her body. As I examined her body, I found more of these unsuspected marks, bruises. I asked Ollie, "Why the hell is Catherine covered in bruises?" Ollie replied, "That's what I came here to talk to you about. Mom has been abusing Catherine. I've been the one feeding her and caring for her, just as I did with you. This time though, the police have been involved. They want to take Catherine away from out family." Before he could continue, I said, "No! They aren't taking her away!I woun't let them!" Ollie then added, "They won't take her away if one of the two things happen. One, mom and dad stop their shit or two, we find her a good home on our own and they approve." Before he could continue, I got up from the couch and discussed this with Kate's mom. I couldn't let our family be separated. Kate's mom walked over to Ollie and asked, "Is it alright if we adopt Catherine?" Ollie shook his head yes and hugged Kate's mom with thanks. Ollie then said, "The police will be here tomorrow morning to check out the place." Ollie then hugged me and left with Catherine.

That night I did some logic thinking. I sat in my room and analyzed my life. My mom never did anything to my 5 older brothers, but when I came around, she treated me like shit. Then when my younger 5 brothers were born, she didn't do anything to them either, but now that she has Catherine, she is treating her like shit. There were only two reasons that she would do this to me and Catherine. Either she hated girls or she hated the 6th child born. I was going to get to the bottom of this no matter if it was the last thing I ever did.

Part 7

The next day the police came to our house to inspect the place and make sure it was a good environment for Catherine. I also saw my birth mother that day. After the police approved of Catherine living with me and Kate's family, I had to ask her something that had always been annoying me. I walked over to my mom and asked her, "Why did you abuse me and Catherine, but not any of the boys?" She replied, "I never ment to hurt you guys. It just seemed like the right thing to do." I knew by the look in her face it was a lie.I asked again, "Why did you do it?" She sat me down and told me "I was abused as a little girl. I guess from being abused and seeing everything that it just seemed normal for me. I had 4 brothers and none of them were abussed, just me. So thats why. And it's the truth." I wasn't sure to believe it, or not, but I just believed it and then she left.

That night, me and Kate decided to meet up with Ray and Erin at the skate park. After we ate dinner, we went out to the garage, grabbed our boards and left our house.

When we got to the skate park, we found Ray and Erin easily. There were a bunch of people up there that I didn't know but I just decided to be myself and not worry what they thought. We were having tons of fun until Stephanie and Chloe decided to praze us with their glory. This time, I guess they decided to leave Jon and Justin behind. I was minding my own business until Stephanie thought it would be amussing to push me off my board while i was grinding a rail. I got up after the fall and punched her across the face. I was fucking mad at this bitch. Then Stephanie backed away, and yelled "Which one of you guys wants to protect me?" In an instant, about 10 guys gathered around her drewling all over her. I was about to be sick until.....I ended up in a hospital bed.

When I woke up, I saw Kate, Ray, Erin, Madelyn, and Katie at the foot of my bed waiting for me to awake. When I figured out where I was, I asked "What happened and why am I here?" Kate replied "A guy at the skate park punched the hell out of you. He kept punching you while you were cold out until Ray jumped on top of him and threw him off of you. And now you are here at the hospital." I was shocked. I then asked, "Why didn't I fight back?" Kate then answered, "You were about to vomit cause of all the guys drewling over Stephanie and you turned away to look at us and then the guy comes up from behind you and unexpectedly punches the hell out of you and then you were out cold." I was still in shock. I was never knocked out cold, even if i was thrown off unexpected. Then all of a sudden Stephanie, Chloe, Jon, Justin, and Greg, the kid that knocked me out, walked into my room. Greg was the one that motioned to say sorry and felt ass horrible as can be. I didn't know if it was truthful or not but I really wasn't in the mood to decide. That day, I finally figured out who my friends were. Friends weren't the people who just talked to you in school or people that were like you. Friends were the people who were their for you threw thick and thin. The people who understood you and helped you up when you fell down. I must have been the luckiest kid around to have found such great friends.


End file.
